


The Cake

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel prepares increasingly intricate sweet treats for their anniversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

At their one month anniversary Cas baked honey cornbread cupcakes. Dean smiles graciously, remembering the first time he partook in the sweet treat. At six months Cas bakes mini pecan pies, with honey in the crust. Dean snuggles up to Castiel’s side as they share a bite. On their one year anniversary Castiel brings out a large square cake.

“Big dessert this time, eh Cas?” Dean pulls Castiel closer by tugging on his seat. The cafe chair rocks and scratches the wooden floor in Castiel’s bakery. The empty shop echos with a screech.

“Yes, well I thought the occasion called for it.” Castiel seems flustered. He’s usually very confidant in his desserts, yet he seems unable to look Dean in the eye. It’s something Dean has never seen and it unnerves him.

Dean brushes Castiel’s stubble with light fingers. “You okay, Cas?” Dean’s voice is weaker than he expects as anxiety shoots through his body.

“I-” Castiel licks his lips; Dean’s breath catches watching the motion. Drawing in a deep breath, Castiel tries again while handing Dean a knife. “Will you please cut us a slice?” Cas clears his throat, “Um, you need to cut it this way.” He gestures from side to side.

Dean cuts across the chocolate cake and as the first slice falls, his pulse quickens. A lump forms in his throat as he sees the vanilla letters spelling out Castiel’s question. Through blurry eyes Dean leaves the knife on the cake plate and throws his arms around Castiel’s neck, kissing a pathway up to the other man’s jaw.

“So that’s a yes?” With a thick voice, Cas manages a small laugh.

“Of course it is you dork.” Dean’s hands thread through Castiel’s hair as their lips meet. A happy sigh escapes Dean when Castiel’s fingers slide from his shoulder blades tracing a path further south.

**Author's Note:**

> See the cake [here](http://dessertgallery.tumblr.com/post/120857061987/marry-me-reveal-cake-get-your-hourly-source-of).  
> \--
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://4lov3.tumblr.com)


End file.
